que yo que? como,cuando donde?
by Sebel Yasha y Yobel
Summary: fiebre, locuras que despues llevaran a actos algo fuera de lo comun en el CEO favorito de todos...yaoi sxy, sxj
1. como?

Sebel: Bueno antes que nada quiero aclarar que Yu gi oh no es mío (pero si me muero espero reencarnar como la heredera de el... mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!) en fin solo escribo fics con propósitos de ocio y sana diversión.

Joey: hay siiiiiiiiii como no sana diversión, si tus padres se enteran de que no estas haciendo tarea, ya en tu retorcido cerebrito estas pensando hacer lemons entre Kaiba y yo ¬¬ u

Sebel: Pero si mi querido inu no te hagas yo se que se te hace agua la boca por mi querido Seto ¬ o ¬... además los lemons que are no serán de ti y de Seto, mas bien serán de Seto con... (Sebel pone cara de "estoy pensando muy profundamente" y luego una de maldita bueno esa ya la tiene desde que nació) mejor te dejo en suspenso mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!! _Además mis papas no tienen por que meterse en mis asuntos_

Joey: Quieres decir que Seto estará con otra persona que no sea yo??????!!!!!!!! O.Q

Sebel: Como crees a pesar de que lo niegas se lo mucho que deseas "estar" con el pero en este fic pasara primero por las manos de una personita antes de estar contigo u

Joey: Eres una desgraciada y será mejor que me digas quien demonios es esa personita por que en este mismo instante la mato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! /

Sebel: Si supieras ...bueno mejor vamos al fic...

COMO??????CUANDO???????DONDE?????!!!!!!!!

CAPITULO 1: COMO?????

Era un día como cualquier otro en ciudad Domino, en la mansión Kaiba se iniciaba el mismo moviendo de cada mañana, claro que el movimiento era de la servidumbre de aquella casa, jardineros, cocineros y amas de llaves corriendo por todos los salones, pasillos y alrededores... y solo había una razón para que estuvieran tan apurados...

La razón era por que el joven CEO que vivía hay se quedaría toda la semana, no iría a trabajar en siete largos días todo gracias a una maldita fiebre que no se le podía calmar y andaba de un humor de los mil demonios ya que su hermano menor le había prohibido cualquier tipo de salidas y la verdad era que como no se podía negar a la cara de perro taquero (N/A: apoco no han visto en la calle cerca de puestos de tacos a los perros que andan por hay y la cara que se cargan???) que ponía su hermano, se desquitaba despidiendo a cualquier empleado que se le cruzara en su camino aunque este no cometiera ningún error en sus labores (que mamífero no??)...

Bueno la cosa es que Kaiba estaba enfermo y ustedes ya saben como es la fiebre, te hace hacer y decir muchas locuras...

SETO: Mokuba ya te dije que no soy un invalido, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer y estas tonterías solo me están quitando tiempo!!!!!!!!!!

MOKUBA: Le llamas quitarte tiempo a una fiebre de 40° que casi te mata anoche?????

SETO: No seas exagerado Mokuba y por favor querido hermanito te suplico... QUE ME DEJES SALIR DE ESTA MALDITA HABITACION QUE ME ESTA VOLVIENDO LOCO!!!!!!!!!

MOKUBA: FREGADO...AHORA TE ESTAS COMPORTANDO COMO UN INCHE NIÑO DE TRES AÑOS...DICES QUE LA FIEBRE ES POCA COSA, CUANDO AYER A CAUSA DE TUS DELIRIOS DE PUSISTE UN UNIFORME DE SIRVIENTA Y COMENSASTE A BAILAR LA MACARENA...(N/A: Puse la "canción" mas chafa que se me pudo ocurrir) EN MEDIO DE LA SALA CON TODA LA SERVIDUMBRE VIENDOTE!!!!!!!!!

SETO: oo... Oo...OOu...... ¿¿¿¿¿¡¡¡¡¡QUE YO HICE QUE COSA!!!!!????? OO

MOKUBA: Y lo tengo todo en video por si no me crees ï y si tocas la computadora o tratas de salir de la casa, le enviare copias a todos especialmente una a Joey =D

SETO: NO te atreverías verdad??? (Ahora es Seto quien pone cara de perro taquero XXDDD!!)

MOKUBA: Claro que si me atrevería hermano ahora soy yo el que tiene el poder y no me pongas esa cara que conmigo no funciona mwhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!

Después de demostrar su alegría por tener el poder Mokuba sale de la habitación dejando a un Seto muy pero muy asustado ante la cara que no conocía del pequeño e inocente Mokuba...

Mientras tanto en la casa de Yugi...

YAMI: Yugi aun estas enojado conmigo???? –pregunta de una forma muy melosa el "faraón"-

YUGI: No me dirijas la palabra ¿¿¿¿¡como pudiste hacerme algo así!????

YAMI: Entiende por favor no pude controlarme ya no soportaba las ganas de tu sabes... hacerte mío...

YAMI: Que acaso no entiendes que prácticamente me violaste anoche??????? –Dijo muy consternado y unas grandes gotas comenzaron a mojar sus mejillas-

FLASH BACK

Eran algo así como las 12:45 am y en la habitación de Yugi tenemos a un faraón que andaba muy fogoso esa noche... el problema era que su hikari estaba tranquilamente durmiendo y no lo quería despertar por algo tan "incomodo"

YAMI: (pensando) Tranquilo Yami, calma yo se que tu no quieres despertar a Yugi, y después de todo ¿que le vas a decir? "Perdón Yugi por despertarte lo que pasa es que no me puedo aguantar las ganas de tener Sexo contigo y como no lo hemos hecho ninguna vez pensé que este seria el momento adecuado" Si claro si yo se que Yugi quiere que nuestro primer "encuentro" sea lo mas romántico posible y respeto eso...

Suelta un largo suspiro y se acerca a Yugi para besarlo en la frente...Pero oh que GRAN error acaba de cometer al hacer tal acción...no puede evitar sentir ese placer al tocar con sus labios la suave piel de su hikari la sensación es tanta que comienza a acariciar su cara y también comienza a besar sus labios con suaves roces pero no puede conformarse con solo unos cuantos insignificantes besitos, sus traviesas manos se escabullen por debajo de la pijama de Yugi tocando su calido pecho, bajan mas y comienza a quitarle los pantalones lo mas suavemente posible una ves que logro sacárselos comenzó a masajear las piernas del chico el cual solo respondía con largos y profundos suspiros, tomo sus pequeñas piernas y las coloco alrededor de su cintura, con sus manos tomo el miembro del que ahora se encontraba dormido y comenzó a estimularlo no le importo en ese momento el que Yugi se despertara estaba perdido en la suave textura de aquello que estaba entre sus manos...Claro esto ya fue suficiente y el mas pequeño despertó...

YUGI: Ya-Yami??? Que estas hacien...

No alcanzo a terminar su oración cuando de pronto siente un desgarrador dolor en su entrada...

YUGI: AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

La estimulación que Yami le daba a su miembro no fue suficiente para opacar el dolor que lo estaba destrozando por dentro...

YUGI: DETENTE!!!!! DETENTE POR FAVOR ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO YAMIIIIIII!!!!!

Yami no hacia caso de las palabras de su hikari seguía concentrado en embestir cada vez más fuerte hasta apagar aquella necesidad de llegar a su "punto de ebullición"...Lo logro y lleno a Yugi con su calido liquido blanquecino y cuando salio de este noto una extraña mezcla de su liquido con la sangre de Yugi...inmediatamente voltea a ver el rostro del mas bajo y se le partió el corazón de ver la expresión de dolor y miedo que tenia el pobre de Yugi

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

YUGI: Sabes que no tengo ganas de discutir contigo, prefiero salir a tomar aire ¬¬

YAMI: Pero a donde vas?

YUGI: No te voy a decir capas de que no te aguantas las ganas y te vas a violarme hasta en donde este...

Con esto Yugi salio de la casa y dejo a un Yami muy triste y sin ganas de seguirle...

Camino un buen rato y llego a su destino pero noto algo muy raro, más bien rarísimo; en una de las bancas estaba una persona, nada mas y nada menos que el mismísimo Seto Kaiba que se encontraba tomando un helado ya que tenia demasiado calor... pero eso no era lo raro si no que no estaba vestido con alguno de sus llamativos trajes, si no con una playera negra y unos pantalones del mismo color, es mas ni traía zapatos en lugar de ellos traía puestas unas pantuflas verdes que lo hacían ver como...como...como Joey cuando no iba a la escuela y si efectivamente se encontraba algo despeinado como que si nada mas se hubiera levantado, saludado al cepillo y salido de su casa...(N/A: Apoco no les gustaría ver al CEO así de relax, y puse pantuflas verdes por que yo tengo unas iguales XD!!!)

Lo que Yugi no sabia era que el desobediente de Seto había salido de su casa por causas de la fiebre y le dieron ganas de ir personalmente a comprar algo frió al parque, aprovecho para salir sin permiso ya que Mokuba estaba en sus clases, de todas maneras sus empleados no tenían el valor suficiente como para detenerlo.

KAIBA: HOLA YUGI!!!!!!! O (N/A: debió ser una fiebre muy fuerte como para comportarse tan a la Tea)

YUGI: OOu KAIBA??????

KAIBA: Si Yugi soy yo el grandioso Seto Kaiba!! o

YUGI: Te sientes bien????? Oo –preguntar esto al notar que el CEO tenia algo roja la cara-

Yugi toco la frente de Seto y noto que tenia fiebre

YUGI: (pensando) Ya se me hacia mucha belleza que este anduviera tan de buen humor U.U

SETO: Que pasa enanito .

YUGI: Enanito?????? OOU Seto será mejor que te lleve a tu casa...

CONTINUARA...

Espero que les guste este inicio, la verdad es que yo quería hacerlo mas largo pero pensé dejarlo con algo de suspenso

¿QUE PASARA CUANDO YUGI Y SETO LLEGUEN A LA MANCION? ...

Bueno si tienen algún comentario sobre este inicio no duden en mandármelo, también acepto consejitos e ideas para continuar la historia

CHAYTO!!!!!!!


	2. cuando?

Sebel: Hola, hola!!!!! Aquí estoy yo de nuevo dando lata con mi fic

Joey: vas a ver, por que no me dijiste que Yugi seria la personita que estaría con Kaiba????

Sebel: Esperate, muchas cosas pueden pasar, así que no estés sacando conclusiones apresuradas...INU ¬¬

Joey: Que quieres decir con eso?????

Seto: SEBEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Llega a la habitación de Sebel y la toma por el cuello de la camisa...

Seto: Como te atreves a ponerme como un completo imbecil, ante todo el mundo!!!!!!!

Sebel: Hay no exageres, todo mundo sabe lo que les pasa a algunas personas cuando tienen fiebre oou

Seto: Pero no todos cometen semejantes barbaridades!!!! Y tú que me ves!!!!!!

Joey: Bueno es difícil no verte cuando no traes pantalones OO

Seto: QUE!!!! SEBEL!!!

Sebel: jajaja, recuerda que yo tengo el poder del teclado así que no me hagas enojar por que me las pagaras y mas vale que te sientes y te calles

Seto: Y por que a Joey no le dices nada cuando te contesta?????

Sebel: Por que... por que...no lo se me cae bien y mejor vamos al fic....

OH se me olvido, que Yu gi oh ni ninguno de sus personajes es mío, pero es cosa que todo mundo ya sabe, y si lo fuera Seto seria la criatura mas chistosa de la serie (Sebel se lo imagina del tamaño de Yugi) jijijijiji...XD... ahora si al fic.

CAPITULO 2:

CUANDO?????

(No le hagan caso a los títulos)

En camino a la mansión Kaiba:

Seto: BRINCA LA TABLITA, YO YA LA BRINQUE!!!!!!! BRINCALA DE NUEVO, YO YA ME CANSE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 2Y2 SON 4, 4 Y 2 SON... (N/A: JAJAJAJAJAJA Seto dando de brinquitos como niña jajajajajaj...XD)

Yugi: Ya se que te encanta esa canción pero podrías cantarla en DO??????

Seto: En DO??????

Yugi: EN DO-NDE NADIE TE ESCUCHE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

El Ceo pone ojos como de huevo estrellado y haciendo un puchero voltea a ver a Yugi y le dice:

Seto: Por que me gritas? hieres mis sentimientos!!!!

Yugi: Perdón ... Ya se cuando lleguemos a tu casa jugaremos a lo que tu quieras pero prométeme que te quedaras cayado hasta que lleguemos de acuerdo? (pensando) Le estoy hablando a Seto Kaiba como si le estuviera hablando a un mocoso --

Seto: Bueno pero si me compras otro helado... siiiiiiiiii? Es que tengo mucho calor

Yugi: Esta bien...

Mientras tanto en la casa del INU...digo de Joey...

Joey: Papá ya me voy!!!!!!!

PJ: A donde??????

Joey: A esperar a que el CEO de esta ciudad llegue a su mansión para hacerle la broma que he estado planeando durante meses (N/A: solo lleva unos globos con agua para darle en la cara, claro que no sabe que el CEO esta con Yugi) Pero primero voy a pasar por Tristan para una pelea programada que tenemos parta hoy

PJ: Esta bien pero llevate un suéter...

DE VUELTA CON YUGI...

Yugi: Muy bien aquí estamos Seto...

Ya estaban dentro de la gran casa y al parecer el recorrido desde la entrada del jardín hasta la puerta principal de la mansión fue muy largo y a Yugi no le quedaba de otra más que resignarse a volver a cruzar ese laaaaaaaaaargo camino...

Yugi: Bueno, tu ya estas en tu casa y a mi se me hace tarde así que Adiós... (Dijo esas palabras igualito que la conductora de "el rival más débil")

Se dio la media vuelta para poder retirarse pero sintió como Seto lo detenía del brazo...

Seto: Yo cumplí con quedarme callado durante el regreso a casa pero tú ya te vas y no has jugado conmigo...

La cara del CEO cambio repentinamente de una cara de niño a una muy sexy y el tono sonrosado de sus mejillas, hizo que Yugi se quedara como idiotizado por su encanto...XD

Yugi: ... ...

Seto: Ven en mi habitación podremos jugar tranquilamente...

Yugi: OO y a que quieres jugar???????

Seto: Ya lo veras enanito, ya lo veras...

Subieron las gradas, pasaron por barios corredores antes de llegar a la habitación del CEO quien aun sostenía a Yugi de su muñeca entonces se detuvieron en un de las puertas, el mas alto la abrió y una ves que estuvieron dentro...

Seto: Yugi acércate...-se arrodillo a la altura del enano-... ven ... - lo tomo por los hombros y le acerco la cara casi casi rozando sus labios-...Yugi yo...yo...

Yugi:.........

Seto: ...Yo........QUIERO JUGAR A BRINCAR EN LA CAMA!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yugi: OO... Oo... ¬¬ ... QUE???

(N/A: pues que pensaban heeeeee, al CEO todavía no se le quita la fiebre)

Seto: yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Yugi: Por favor Kaiba ya recuéstate tienes fiebre y necesitas descan...

Cuando volteo se dio cuenta de que el joven ya no brincaba en su amplia, si no que estaba recostado con una mueca de dolor en su rostro y su respiración muy pesada...

Seto: No me siento nada bien Yugi, me siento muy pesado...

Yugi: Tranquilo – dijo tocándole la frente- ahora, dime en donde esta el baño y donde puedo conseguir algo para traer agua fría...

Seto: El baño esta hay – Señalo una puerta que se encontraba en la misma habitación- en el puedes encontrar una tinaja...

Yugi: bueno enseguida vengo...

Ya cuando trajo el agua tomo una toalla pequeña, la humedeció y la coloco en la frente del CEO logrando una cara de alivio en el rostro del mismo...

Seto: Sabes Yugi, yo nunca frecuente contigo y tus amigos por vergüenza...

Yugi: Vergüenza?????????

Seto: Si vergüenza de encontrarme con Joey frente a frente y decirle que lo amo...

Yugi: QUE????!!!!! COMO QUE LO AMAS, YO PENSE QUE LO ODIAVAS!!!!!!! NO ESTAS DELIRANDO VERDAD?????

Seto: En realidad no se ni por que te lo estoy diciendo, pero es un secreto que he guardado durante mucho tiempo...

Yugi: Pero si lo amas por que lo tratas tan mal???

Seto: Es para que nadie crea que soy vulnerable ante el amor????

Yugi: Pues con el espectáculo que estabas dando hace unos momentos en la calle demostraste que eres vulnerable de muchas maneras... Deberías dejar de pensar en el que dirán y decirle a Joey tus sentimientos...

Seto: Tienes razón, mañana mismo le diré todo!... Pero antes que nada, puedo pedirte un favor?????

Yugi: Si claro!

Seto: Podrías enseñarme a besar??????

CONTINUARA....

Que tal heeeeeee??????????

¿LE ENSEÑARA YUGI A BESAR A SETO? ¿QUE PASARA CUANDO LLEGUE JOEY A LA MANSION? ¿POR QUE SIGO HACIENDO PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS SI YO YA SE LO QUE VA A PASAR YA QUE YO SOY LA QUE ESTA ESCRIBIENDO EL FIC?

DESCUBRANLO EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO...

GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A:

FORFIRITH-GREENLEAF A GUERRERA LUNAR Y A LADY GRAYSON POR LEER MI FIC, EN REALIDAD PENSE QUE NADIE LO LEERIA PERO APARECIERON USTEDES Y ME INSPIRE EN EL SEGUNDO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!!!

CHAYTO!!!!!!!!


	3. donde?

Yu Gi Oh! No es Mío mwhahahahahahahaha… No entiendo por que nos hacen poner esto? Bueno no pasa de que nos demanden tantito ¬¬

Sebel: Hay, que pena deveritas, perdonen, perdonen, es que se me tapo el cerebro con este fic condenado y ya no supe que mas ponerle . 

Joey: Tapado tienes el!...

Sebel amarro al Inu a la cama de pies y brazos…

Sebel: No me hagas húsar el teclado Inu, por que soy capaz de convertirte en Tea!

Joey: NO POR FAVOR EN TODO MENOS EN TEA!

Sebel: Bueno, ya ves calladito te ves mas bonito; aunque me gusto la idea de que estés así

Te ves tan apetecible mmmmmmmmmm, y aprovechando que Seto esta aquí pues ejem…

Seto: Ni creas que me atreveré a tocar un solo cabello de ese perrucho faldero ¬¬

Sebel se acerca a Joey y le arranca un cabello…- Si este será el que no tocaras mwhahahahahahahaha además ya se que te comen las ansias por tener a este perrito

Y comienzan los besuqueos jejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejejeje

Sebel: Bueno dejando a este cachorrito solo con su dueño creo que es momento de agradecer sus comentarios:

**Loreto W: **gracias, mujer por decir que mi fic te gusto, ya no me daban ganas de seguirle pero ya ves como es mi cerebrito, gracias, gracias, gracias por las porras que me has echado de verdad…

**Hisaki Raiden: **Ya se que es extraño ver a Seto así, pero si de traicionera es la fiebre, y lo de la buena gente del papá de Joey, la sencilla explicación es que ese día estaba sobrio, creo jejejeje, gracias por tu comentario y disculpa la tardanza…

**Ana Silvia:** lo de Yami estoy de acuerdo con que esta muy bueno, digo que es muy bueno pero esta ves no se pudo aguantar las ganas…Gracias y de nuevo me disculpo por las tardanzas…

**Kida Luna:** Si a besar, y aquí si llego Moki jejeje a ver si están a gusto por como va este fic, aunque por el momento el perro tendrá que esperar hasta el próximo fic que estará mas interesante jejeje…

**Lady Grayson: **Mujer no pude leer el mensaje completo pero me basta con que te acordaras de una servilleta usada como yo te lo agradezco…y si no mas recuerdo habías pedido de nuevo la macarena jejeje otra ves baila pero ahora con su propia letra checatelo a ver que te parece…

**Forfirith Greenleaft:** Ve los resultados de la "enseñanza de Yugi" y te pido 124546543235454321321515423123465452121545641 millones de disculpas por tardarme tanto con este fic deveritas deveritas deveritas deveritas deveritas… haber si te gusta aunque creeme el Inu no solo tendrá el placer de besar a Seto jejejejeje

De nuevo mil gracias a todas…

Ahora si al fic…

Seto: Pero antes podía pedirte un favor?

Yugi: Si claro!

Seto: Podrías enseñarme a besar?

Yugi: Estas loco yo no podría hacer semejante barbaridad!

Seto: Es que acaso te doy asco… snif… snif… (N/A: Recuerdan la cara del perro taquero de el primer capitulo, ha pues otra ves la puso así)

Yugi: No! No es que me des asco es solo que yo no puedo enseñarte a hacer eso…

Seto: Solo muéstrame como acercarme y te prometo que no pasara nada más…

Yugi: Solo por que me lo pides de esa manera … tan… GULP!

El CEO arrodillado en su cama con las apoyándose en frente, poniendo cara de "este dulce yo lo quiero y me lo voy a comer" sus mejillas rosadas que mas por pasar por una simple característica de la fiebre le daba un tono sexy al joven empresario hizo que el pobre de Yugi no pudiera negarse a tal petición y la pregunta aquí es ¿Quién se negaría?...

Yugi: pero que conste que es solo un pequeño roce y ya entendido?

Seto: Si lo que tu digas chaparrito… - La sonrisa maliciosa del CEO paso desapercibida por el joven de cabellos tricolor-…

Yugi se trepo a la cama y muy despacio le dio indicaciones al joven castaño para que un beso de buenos resultados aun antes de comenzarlo…

Yugi: PRI… Primero antes que nada tienes que acercarte despacito para que se sienta el momento de tensión… No sin antes haberte tomado como 15 pastillas de menta por si te comiste unos tacos al pastor en la calle o en tu casa…

Seto: No desvíes el tema Yugi ya sabes que a mi me gusta ser directo e ir al grano ¬¬…

Parecía que la cordura del CEO regresaba en esos momentos y a Yugi se le erizo el cuero

Yugi: Bueno entonces llegas a hasta su nariz y le dices "CACHORRITO TRAVIESO"

Seto: CACHORRITO TRAVIESO?

Yugi: Si, CACHORRITO TRAVIESO, como sabrás soy el mejor de los mejores amigos de Joey y el me ha contado que a tenido los mejores sueños húmedos con tigo y en el momento mas erótico tu le dices CACHORRITO TRAVIESO…

Seto: Sueños húmedos, erótico, yo digo!

Yugi: SI POR UN DEMONIO YA TE LO DIJE PROCESALO GRABATELO EN EL DISCO DURO, ENTIENDES Y POR AMOR A RA DEJA DE REPETIR TODO LO QUE DIGO PARECES UNA MENDIGA GRABADORA DE LAS MAS CORRIENTES!

Por una fuerza extraña… bueno ni tanto… el CEO entusiasmado y a punto de un colapso nervioso, de nuevo se puso a brincar en su amplia cama king side, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que si hubiera tenido aretes se los ha oxidado, bailando la macarena y al tonito de la misma canción comenzó:

Seto: El perro faldero sueña conmigo,

Y no parece para nada arrepentido…

Me gustaría tenerlo aquí mismo …

Para enseñarle mi juguetito….

HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE…

JUGUETITO AJA!

Yugi ya no sabia en esos momentos si reír, llorar o salir corriendo del lugar, es mas pensaba ir con un buen psicólogo, no solo por lo que le hizo Yami, si no también por lo que acababan de presenciar sus ojotes… ya hasta comenzaba a pensar que la fiebre era contagiosa y todo lo que veía era una simple y baga alucinación…

Yugi: Ya esta bien si ya lo escuchaste, Joey también siente esa atracción tan masoquista que solo ustedes dos pueden experimentar, ahora me arias el favor de sentarte de UNA MALDITA VES!

Seto: Esta bien me siento y me callo, prosigamos, prosigamos que no puedo esperar a demostrarle mi cariño a Joey…

Yugi: Y luego dices que yo soy el que se sale del tema, bueno ahora si después de que le dices lentamente CHACHORRITO TRAVIESO…

Seto: CACHORRITO TRAVIESO?

Yugi: Si, CACHORRITO TRAVIESO, como sabrás soy el mejor de los mejores… Oye haces que me confunda, deja de hacer eso no estoy jugando…

Seto: Que no estas jugando? Pero tú prometiste que jugarías conmigo …snif…snif…

Yugi: esta bien, si estoy jugando contigo, podríamos continuar por favor…

Seto: Esta bien, sigamos con nuestro juego, y antes de, déjame decirte que te ves encantadoramente tierno cuando te enojas…

Yugi se quedo pasmado con la aclaración del CEO, el susodicho aprovecho para tomar la carita del pequeño duelista en un sutil y dulce beso que solo dejo mas pasmado al peli multicolor, el beso comenzó a tornarse mas y mas profundo al punto de que Yugi cediera el paso ala "inexperta lengua del CEO" para explorar sus adentros…Cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a un desquiciado Mokuba detrás de ella…

Mokuba: SETO KAIBA QUE DEMONIOS SE SUPONE QUE HACES!

Tu! – Apuntando a Yugi con fiereza- TE APROVECHAS DE MI HERMANO CUANDO YO SOLO PUEDO HACERLO… QUIERO DECIR CUANDO ESTA ENFERMO!

Seto: No Mokuba nadie se ha aprovechado de mi yo solo quería practicar con alguien de verdad antes de poner a prueba mis hipnóticos encantos con cierto Rubio ególatra…

Y comenzó a darles su pequeña demostración de un beso en su brazo, como toda niña practica antes de sentir un contacto real…

Seto: Ahora se que ha funcionado jejejeje, aparte de que ya me siento con la experiencia suficiente, tuve el placer de besar al novio de mi archirival jajajajajajaja… ahora es el momento de mi graciosa huida …

Y así cual gacela se dispuso a salir de la habitación en busca del tipo de rubio cabello… dejando a Yugi con varias gotas en su cabeza hincado sobre la cama, la verdad ya no sabia si Seto aun estaba enfermo o de plano ya se había vuelto loco por falta de interacción con seres humanos reales …

Mokuba: Alto ahí jovencito si das un paso mas el video será enviado ha Joey y a los demás…

Seto: Hazlo no me importa, ya le baile a Yugi no me afectara bailarle a Joey…

Y salio solo como un Seto enfermo pudo salir en esos momentos…

Mokuba: Vamos tenemos que detenerlo antes de que se viole a Joey!

Yugi: Que! Tu ya sabias que a el le gusta Joey?

Mokuba: Pues claro tonto soy su hermano, además de que toda la semana ha estado con lo mismo y parece que ya le diste ánimos de hacerlo…

CONTINUARA…

¿PODRA SETO VIOLARCE A JOEY¿JOEY SEGUIRA TODAVIA AFUERA ESPERANDO CON LOS GLOBOS DE AGUA, O YA SE HABRA ARTADO Y SE ESTE RASCANDO EL OMBLIGO¿QUE DIRAN LOS DEMAS DE LA MACARENA DEL CEO¿YAMI DESCUBRIRA QUE SU AMADA LUZ BESO A SU ARCHIRRIVAL?

DESCUBRANLO EN LA CONTINUACION DE FREDY VS JASON, QUIERO DECIR EN LA CONTINUACION DE

QUE YO QUE, COMO CUANDO DONDE? Mwhahahahahahahaha

CHAYTO!


	4. mmmmmmm

AJUA! YUGIOH NI NINGUNO DE SU PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SOLO HAGO ESTO CON EL FIN DE ENTRETENERME Y QUE EN MI CASA PIENSEN QUE ESTOY HACIENDO LA TAREA MWHAHAHAHA!

Aquí ando yo otra vez jijijijijijiji, con ánimos de actualizar, de nuevo una disculpota por no actualizar pronto, pero es que la verdad he tenido otro rollo en la cabeza y pues como no me sentía con ánimos…

YashaSebel: Si, lo se es que con esto de que ya saco a Yobel para que se metiera en lo que no le importa ya se siente mas responsable…

Yobel: Pues tiene que, soy el lado bueno por eso se siente así…

Sebel: Bueno ya, saque a Yobel por que la verdad a ti mi querido Yasha te hacia falta una pareja así que no se estén jodiendo…

YashaSebel: Yo emparejarme con este SI COMO NO! Prefiero quemarlo un ratito mwhahahahahahahaha

Sebel: Bueno ya!

Gracias a

**Rei Dark Angel, Kida Luna, Eiri Saiyuki, Hisaki Rinden, Loreto W, MARY IKITE, Forfirith-Greenleaf…**

**Contestando generalmente:**

**La fiebre continua… y será violación o voluntariamente… creo que me tarde menos de seis meses en actualizar… prometo tardarme menos… Seto todavía tiene fiebre… y GRACIAS miles de GRACIAS por seguir con mis locadas!**

Ahora si al fic!

:-------------------------:

Joey: Creo que después de todo mi ingenioso plan malvado, no era tan malvado ni tan ingenioso… melleva y ahora que voy a hacer con estos globos con agua…

Sentado en la banqueta se podía divisar a un decepcionado Joey Wheeler al notar que la estupida idea de esperar a que el muchacho mas guapo y mas listo de todo el Japón, saliera de su hogar simplemente era… estupida…

Lo que no sabía era que ya detrás de unos arbustos un acalorado (y no solo por la fiebre) CEO le vigilaba, y al mismo tiempo se relamía los labios…

Seto:_ Delicioso, simplemente delicioso_…

COMO DEMONIOS!... ejem, ejem, disculpen… De un momento a otro pasó de estar detrás de los arbustos a estar justamente agarrado de la espalda del rubio y susurrándole a la oreja… es mas esta autora ni siquiera se dio cuenta de cómo demonios tardo en hacer eso…

El rubio al instante se puso en guardia…

Joey: NO! POR FAVOR LLEVATE LO QUE QUIERAS PERO NO ME QUITES MI INOCENCIA!

Seto: Pues cachorrito, yo dudo mucho que te quede algo de eso…

Joey: KAIBA! Pero que haces!

Seto: Yo? Nada, nada no mas aquí paseando…

El CEO tenía fuertemente agarrado a Joey de la cintura, comenzó a recorrer y a hacer círculos en el vientre de este…

Joey: Te… GULP!... E-estoy armado con globos de agua y no du…dudare en usarlos!

Seto: Sabes... eso no seria mala idea, esta… esta haciendo algo de calor por aquí… Solo… solo espero que no sea el único tipo de globitos que traigas…

Joey: Kaiba me estas asustando…

Seto: Asustando? Y eso que todavía no he empezado…

Y con esas palabras cargo al rubio (Yasha: No que estaba débil por la fiebre?...Sebel: Pues creo que si la fiebre la combinas con la calentura sale algo impresionante… Yobel: Eso es médicamente imposible! Yasha: Cállate!)…

Seto: Te llevare a un lugar oscurito, ideal para cometer actos de lujuria…

Joey: …

Bueno Joey se quedo sin palabras y… sin babas jajaja por que cuando pudo verle el rostro al castaño se le termino todita… es que verlo tan sexy y sonrojado era exquisito!...

:Mientras tanto en la casa tienda:

Mokuba: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Yami:Quuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?

Mokuba: Ennnnnn doooooooooooooooonnnnnnnnddddddddeeeeeee essssssssttttaaaaaaasssssssssssssss?

Yami:Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiibbbbbbbbbbbbbaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Mokuba: Haaaaaaaaccccccccciiiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeennnnnnnnddddddddddooooooo?

Yami:Quuuiiiiittttttaaaaaannnnnndddddddooooooo unnnnnnnaaaaaasssssss saaaaaaaaabbbbbbbaaaaaannnnnaaassssssss mmmmaaaaannnnnnnccccccchhhhhhaaaaaadddddaaasssssssssss cooooonnnnn………

Yugi: YA PAR DE SOQUETES QUE NO PUEDEN HABLAR COMO LA GENTE NORMAL!

Mokuba: Que te paso pensé que eras el tierno de la historia……

Yugi: Mira niño avaro y sediento de poder… ya estoy hasta la jodida de que me tachen como el invecil tierno de ojos de huevo estrellado que siempre necesita de los demás!

Y tu maldito depravado bueno para nada baja de una maldita vez, en ves de estar gritando como estupido! SI BIEN ME LO DECIA MI MADRE "NO ACEPTES REGALOS EXTRAÑOS DEL ABUELO, POR QUE DENTRO TE PUEDEN SALIR FANTOCHES VIOLADORES!"

Mokuba: Le estas diciendo a Yami Fantoche violador?

Yugi: Si algún problema con eso…

Mokuba: No, estaba pensando en que ya me ganaste el apodo que le quería poner a mi hermano cuando terminara con el pobre de Joey…

Yami: SETO KAIBA TAMBIÉN ES UN FANTOCHE VIOLADOR? Ejem, ejem, quiero decir: QUE SETO KAIBA LE VA A HACER QUE A JOEY WHEELER?

Dijo Yami pegando un brinco desde la parte superior de las escaleras..

Yugi: Lo mismo que tu me hiciste a mi esta mañana… snif, snif…

Yami: Yugi…yo… si me dejaras solucionarlo de alguna manera…

Mokuba: No te preocupes por que Yugi caiga en depresión… a estado demasiado ocupado dándose besos con mi hermano…

Yami: QUE?

Mokuba: UPS! Yo dije eso… no quise decir que le estaba dando primeros auxilios je je je

/risita nerviosa/

:**Con setito y su cachorrito**:

Joey: mmmmmm…..mmmmmm…n-no…Kaiba….No….mmmmm..Podemos hacerlo…..no ess….. Correcto……mmmmmm… pien…..piensa en Mokuba…..mmmmmm…

Seto: A Moki no le va a importar jejeje, yo con mis montañas de dinero puedo comprarle los más finos y costosos del mundo…

Decía un sonrojado CEO mientras Joey arrasaba con los chocolates que Mokuba guardaba con recelo en su mansión del árbol (Que esperaban una casita común y corriente! Pues no Seto le mando a hacer una casa con todas las comodidades, solo que no encontraron un árbol lo suficientemente grande y… también le mando a hacer uno mwhahahahahahahaha!) (A si! Se me olvidaba que pensaban heeeee Joey solo comía chocolatitos!)

Seto: Bueno, ya que andamos entre gemidos, podemos empezar con los de verdad?

Joey: MMMMMMmmm… si… si …co- como gustes….

El cachorro estaba tan entretenido comiéndose su manjar que ni siquiera presto atención a lo que el CEO le estaba diciendo…

Seto: Bueno… ya no tengo pantalones…

Joey: A si que bien…mmmm

Seto: Ya no tengo camisa…

Joey: Mmmm… estupendo, que bien…..

Seto: Mis boxers han pasado a la historia….

Joey: mmmm… enserio, que interesante….mmmmmm

Seto: Mi mano esta metiéndose por tu pantalón…

Joey: mmmm… que rico…. (Por los chocolates, o por la mano?)

Seto:…

Joey: SETO ESTAS MUY CALIENTE!

Seto: Apenas te estas dando cuenta? Yo pensé que te fijarías en cuanto me quitara los pantalones…

Joey: No tonto! A lo que me refiero es a que tienes fiebre!

Seto: Tonterías!

Dicho esto la mano de Seto pasó de estar adelante a estar atrás entre los redondos y bien formados glúteos del rubio… En donde sin compasión introdujo dos de sus largos y elegantes dedos en la pequeña entrada…

Joey: SETO ME ESTAS VIOLANDO!

Seto: No seria violación si no pusieras tanta resistencia!

Joey: YO NI SIQUIERA QUERIA PONER RESISTENCIA! ME DUELE! SACALOS, SACALOS!

Seto: Esta bien, los voy a sacar, pero mientras ve bajándote los pantalones por que estoy impaciente…

Joey: Bueno… esta bien… pero ya no sigas me duele… mucho…

Seto: Solo pórtate bien y me encargare de que el dolor pase a ser placer…

:……………:……………:

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo… no me maten por ser tan odiosa, pero no puedo terminar todas las ideas en este capitulo… y mas cuando siento que la cosa estas por terminar yo diria que dos o tres capítulos mas y damos por finalizado este fic… no lo se aun no se si lo quiero mas largo aunque el tiempo lo dirá! Ahora si… tengo toda esta semanita libre para darle rienda suelta al teclado y actualizar rapidito… ya lo hice con oscuridad y rojo y azul, ya nada mas me falta falsa religiones… aunque con ese me voy a tardar un poquito mas dado que es mas extenso….

Como siempre sus comentarios son la medicina para esta loquita desquiciada!

CHAYTO!


	5. en la mansion del arbol

Y que creeen? Yugioh ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen ¿Qué ya lo sabían? Bueno si es la cruda realidad pero aquí nos obligan a torturarnos mentalmente por recordarlo a cada momento!

Sebel: Hola, Hola… Que haciendo?

YashaSebel: Pues leyendo estupida!

Sebel: Que? Ha! Ahora la vas a agarrar contra mi? Desgraciado de dudoso sexo? EN DONDE DEJASTE A YOBEL HE, HE, HE?

YashaSebel: emmm, pues yo hammm lo deje en…

Sebel: No lo mataste verdad?

De pronto una voz misteriosa salida de quien sabe donde se escucha por toda la habitación…

¿: SE LO AGARRO A PUÑALADAS! (Frase descrita por Radfel (alabada sea))

Sebel: QUE? Hay no ya nos quedamos sin aguafiestas!

¿: DE ESE TIPO DE PUÑALADAS NO! DE LAS OTRAS! DE LAS QUE SON CHIDAS!

Sebel pone cara de "yo se que tu sabes"

Sebel: Ya se me hacia que te estabas tardando, picaron…

YashaSebel: (todo rojito el pobre) ESO ES ALGO QUE NO TE INTERESA!

Y desde las profundidades del closet se escucha…

Yobel: ME DUELE MI EX CASTO E IMPURO ORGULLO!

Sebel: Siento que la situación va a estar parecida en este capitulo… pero mientras tanto voy a ponerme a pedir disculpas por que no puedo contestar sus mensajitos a causa de que de nuevo me quede sin Internet a falta de pago de nuestro servicio telefonico!

:----------:

Mokuba: YA SE EN DONDE PUEDE ESTAR MI HERMANO!

Yami: Donde?- En su trabajo? En su cuarto? En otro país? En un motel barato a pesar de ser tan rico? En otro planeta?

Mokuba: NO! En su trabajo no puede estar por que les prohibí a los empleados que le dejaran entrar…

Yugi: Como?

Mokuba: Fácil, les pague a todos lo que ganan en dos años y listo… En su cuarto tampoco puede estar por que lo eche después de que se andarán besuque… quiero decir después de que le dieras primeros auxilios…

Corrigió el pequeño avaro ante la mirada de momia que le estaba poniendo Yami…

Mokuba: Dudo mucho que este en otro planeta o motel… lo más seguro es que este en mi mansión del árbol…por que es ahí a donde llevo a las muchachas mayores que yo a que me enseñen sus cositas!

Yami/Yugi: QUE TU QUE? CUANDO!

Mokuba: (con ojos acusadores) Se dan cuanta de que en este cacho del fic me acaban de repetir todito el titulo de la historia!

Yugi: Si, Si… pero como esta eso de que te llevabas a muchachas para que te enseñaran sus cositas…

Yami: Si suéltalo todo, pequeño niño depravado precoz…

Mokuba: que? Que tiene de raro que las muchachas me quieran enseñar sus bolitas para el pelo o sus listones o broches… es que siempre que me ven me quieren vender artículos para el cabello… no paran decirme "QUE BONITO CABELLO TIENES TU HERMANO SI QUE TE LO CUIDA!"

Yami y Yugi se quedaron paralizados, temiendo que los fueran a demandar por el comercial que se acababa de hachar Mokuba sin darse cuenta… Así que Yami salio en acción para salvar el poco presupuesto de este fic…

Yami: Bueno y como es que estas tan seguro de que va a estar ahí…

Mokuba: sencillo, mira lo que pasa es que me brinque unos cuantos renglones en el capitulo anterior y me fije en lo que la loca esta estaba escribiendo mientras peleaba con unos tales Yobel y YashaSebel y me fije que hay los tenia como ven… Ya seria mucho que supiera en donde y que están asiendo exactamente baka!

Yami: Tienes que enseñarme ese truquito…

Yugi: Si, si me enseñas eso puedo prevenirme para cuando me quieran violar…

Yami se hizo como que no oía nada de nada… y empezó a mirar lo bonito que de un momento a otro se estaba poniendo el chicle pegado en la alfombra…

Mokuba: Y que demonios esperamos, vamos a sabotear el plan de mi hermano y de paso echar a perder el momento que las lectoras esperan…

Yami/Yugi: VAMOS! (Yami piensa: Yo quiero ver, que erótico a de ser ver a Kaiba con Joey (Pone cara de "se me antojo un pedazo de pastel de chocolate)) (Yugi piensa: MALDITO, DESGRACIADO AHORA QUE NUEVA PERVENCION SE LE ESTA OCURRIENDO? mmmm pastel de chocolate!)

(Y Mokuba piensa: DE VERAS TENDRE UN CABELLO BONITO (y mientras corre lo va moviendo de un lado a otro, el cabello heee no vallan a pensar que otra cosa… cualquiera que se les ocurra))

:----------:

Joey: Setoooooo… bas…basta… por favor… detenteeeee…

Seto: Te dije que no te muevas si esto va a ser doloroso…

Por fin termino de quitarle los pantalones a un adolorido rubio… aunque sus dedos seguían dentro de aquel orificio sin ninguna lubricación, el rubio insistía en moverse…

Joey aun estaba volteado de espaldas hacia Seto y esta vez con los pantalones fuera y calzoncillos abajo le estaba ofreciendo al CEO un espectáculo de lo más excitante…

Seto: Tengo mucho, mucho calor cachorro… y tu no me estas ayudando en nada para poder resolverlo…

Joey: Si dejas que me voltee puedo darte la solución perfecta…

Seto ayudo a Joey a voltearse con cuidado y quedaron en posición de un abrazo demasiado estrecho, frente a frente… Y al momento de estar así el rubio tomo un globo con agua que le quedaba mas a la mano, le dio un pequeño mordisco y con el pequeño chorrito de agua que salía del mismo comenzó a mojar al acalorado castaño desde la cabeza hasta terminar en el pecho…

Joey: Sabes siempre quise hacer eso…

Seto: Es agradable aunque yo también siempre quise hacer esto…

Saco los dedos de donde estaban… en un movimiento veloz volteo al rubio y estaba casi a punto de penetrar cuando…

Mokuba: HERMANO SACA LAS MANOS DE DONDE LAS TENGAS! TENEMOS UNA INYECCION DE **NEOMELUBRINA** Y SE LO MUCHO QUE DETESTAS QUE TE PIQUEN TUS NACHAS!

Joey: Que no te gusta que te piquen las nachas Kaiba? Hay si pero te desquitas con las mías!

SETO: Sierra el hocico cachorro y escondámonos aquí…

Joey: De donde salio eso!

Seto: Esto? A pues la naturaleza me hizo muy agraciado y pues si, modestia aparte esta de buen ver y de buen tamaño… pensé que ya lo habías notado, digo ya tengo rato desnudo y…

Joey: QUE! NO, ESO NO BAKA! ESO!

Una gran puerta apareció de la nada y al abrirla se podía ver que era un estrecho armario… demasiado pequeño, en el apenas cabrían dos personas, muy pero muuuy apretadas… (N/A: Que conveniente no? Yasha: SIII! (Con la baba de fuera) Yobel: Pobre Joey, pobrecito!)

Seto: Es uno de los tantos armarios de la casa, si nos escondemos aquí… tendremos el tiempo suficiente para… mmmm… para disfrutar…

Y así el aun más acalorado, calenturiento e impaciente CEO, jalo por la mano a un adolorido sudoroso y algo asustado INU… Adentro estaba demasiado apretado y caluroso, alterando de esta manera un poco más a Seto… Los alientos se combinaban y las gotas de transpiración hacia que el cabello de los jóvenes se les pegara a la cara…

Seto: Sabes que yo como genio, empresario y adolescente con la hormona alborotada, me gusta ir al grano, así que date la vuelta y deja que haga mi trabajo por que si no te habías dado cuenta, perro, tengo una dolorosa circunstancia justo aquí entre mis piernas…

Joey: Y? que hay de mi hee? Yo también quiero disfrutar señor "soy dueño de todo a lo que le meto la mano" que piensas que nada mas estoy de quita y pon… aaaaaaaaa no claro pero tenia que ser don perfecto el que viniera a violarme en el lugar mas romántico del planeta…

A Seto le empezaba a doler mucho la cabeza, por un lado estaba el perro que no se callaba, por otro su hermano menor a punto de encontrarlos en su escondite improvisado, su erección que le rogaba ser liberada de todas sus penas… desesperado volteo con el rubio y lo único que escucho fue bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla… Así que le valió gorro, goma, sorbete…madre… todo y a si como así giro al rubio para que le diera la espalda… (Yasha: Pudo? No que estaban muy apretados pues…) Y sin pedir permiso… (Yasha: Como yo siempre digo "Mas vale pedir perdón que pedir permiso") Metió de golpe su ya adolorido "amiguito" en la entrada del pobre INU…

Joey: BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAA

AAAAAAAA! MAAALDDDDDIIIITTTTTTO! ENGGEEEEEEEEEENDDDDDDRRRRRRRRODEEEEEEEEL MAAAAAAALL!

El grito se escucho por toda la casa del árbol… quiero decir mansión… alertando al resto de las personas que se encontraban en ella…

Yugi: OH NO! Creo que llegamos demasiado tarde!

Mokuba: Mi hermano me las va a pagar! Pobre Joey!

Yami: DEMONIOS, HAGAMOS ALGO PORNO… DIGO PRONTO!

Yugi: Tu cállate Yami… no te quieras hacer el héroe inocente, por que de eso tienes lo que yo tengo de virgen…

Pero Yugi estaba muyyy equivocado Yami decia demonios por que ya no alcanzo a ver el momento clave de aquel grito…

Mokuba: Ese grito vino del armario de la antesala!

Yugi: Otra vez brincándote renglones!

Mokuba: No! Eso lo pude resolver yo solito… POR ACA YO LOS GUIO!

MIENTRAS EN EL ARMARIO DEL AMOR…

Seto: … si…estto… es…mmm… justo lo que necesitaba…

Jadeaba Seto mientras envestía rudamente en el frágil cuerpo del rubio mientras le tapaba la boca al pobre perro, mientras este trataba de aferrarse lo que podía al diminuto espacio que tenia delante… cansado, humillado y frustrado por que el también quería disfrutar de los placeres del sexo…

Seto: Ya meritooo… ya meritooo…aaaaaaaaaaa… hahahahahahahahaa!

Mokuba: LOS TENEMOS!

Yugi: (Con cara de terror) JOEY!

Yami: (Con cara de lujuria) KAIBA!

Mokuba: HERMANO!

A Kaiba se le detuvo el orgasmo… digo el corazón… (Yobel: SE INFARTO! Yasha: No seas idiota es en sentido figurado… Sebel: Lo del orgasmo no hee)

Joey tenia los ojos de borrego a medio morir, y en silencio pedía auxilio aunque por dentro estaba disfrutando un poco, había descubierto su lado masoquista pero no le gusto del todo… Y Seto estaba rojo como un tomate… acalorado y de paso como un buen pretexto… se desmayo a causa de la fiebre, todavía y sin salir del pobre cachorro…

Mokuba a velocidad supersónica saco el móvil de su bolsillo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos dos enormes (pero muy apuestos) sujetos entraron, cargaron a su jefe enfermo y al rubio directo a quien sabe donde seguidos por Moki… dejando a un calenturiento faraón (Yobel: Yami también esta enfermo? Yasha: A pesar de lo que acabamos de hacer todavía sigues haciendo preguntas tontas?) Y a Yugi… Valiente, decidido y ya no tan inocente… pero desafortunadamente demasiado débil como para poder hacer frente ante las fuerzas de Yami el cual con toda la "buena" intención tenia pensado abusar de nuevo del pobre pequeño…

Aunque esta vez le saldría el tiro por la culata… o sea se que esta ves Yami seria el violado…

:----------:

Yasha: Siiiiii señores y señoras! Niños y niñas precoces! ESTE EL FIC DE LA VIOLACION! Casi en todos los capítulos se puede ver una mwhahahahahahahaha!

Sebel: Y en el próximo capitulo será el faraón el violado! Como quiere que sea su violación?

Yobel esta con una pistola en la sien, atado a una silla...

Yobel: Se aceptan sugerencias!

Yasha: Si, por ejemplo, si quiere que Yugi se lo viole con un consolador mwhahahahahahahaha o que lo amenace con pistola o que lo torture deteniéndole el orgasmo!

Sebel: También si quieren que Seto tenga su merecido… o su premio… recuerden, el pobrecito CEO estaba enfermito y no se podía controlar! Y todavía esta el asunto pendiente del beso que se dieron Yugi y el… Yami querrá su venganza… Y también Joey, no señor nuestro cachorro no se quedara sin su momento de placer…

Yobel: Es su decisión y según sus preciosos comentarios, lo verán en el próximo capitulo de:

Sebel/Yasha/Yobel: QUE YO QUE? COMO CUANDO DONDE?

CHAYTO…

**Neomelubrina: **Analgésico para bajar la fiebre y calmar dolores…


End file.
